Solo mía
by Sw Jager
Summary: Jade West, ha sido mi obsesión desde hace tanto tiempo y haré lo que sea para tenerla... si, lo que sea.


La linda y dulce Cat Valentine, nunca se entera de nada, es tan incauta e inocente que en general todos creen que es tonta ¿Cómo podría ella tener idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor?

No, no podía, porque a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido, al menos no a Beck que era un chico muy listo, o a Tori que siempre estaba pendiente de todo, André ni se lo esperaba, Trina no se daría cuenta ni aunque sucediera en sus narices, Robbie quizá lo sospechó pero no diría nada porque era un cobarde, y lo que es más, ni siquiera Jade, que era el gran arquitecto de toda la situación, se imaginaba todo lo que sucedía.

Aunque no era muy dificil de enterarse, solo había que poner atención, y eso es lo que siempre hago.

_ Jade... No... Alguien podría entrar..._ No eran muy discretas besuqueandose en la escuela, aunque debo darle mérito a Jade, ella sabía exactamente dónde estaban todos, lo tenía siempre todo planeado como buena guionista con puntos y comas, sabía cuántas veces podía hacer que Tori llegara a lo mas alto antes de que alguien fuera a buscarlas pero no solo eso, siempre trababa la puerta para darle tiempo a Tori de escapar por la salida a la biblioteca mientras ella se que daba a destrozar algo y fingir demensia.

_ Solo ven aquí... Tori..._ Ella sabía como convencerla, ella sabía cómo manejarla, y Tori está tan enamorada de ella que haría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, no importaba en dónde y Jade es tan perversa como para hacerlo hasta en el RV de su actual novio.

_ Jade... No puedo seguir haciendole esto a Beck..._ Aveces todos nos burlamos de lo mal actriz que puede ser Tori en algunos papeles, Jade es la que mas señala sus faltas y su raro acento, por eso verla caer ante la ridícula actuación de arrepentimiento que ofrecía Tori era la mas clara señal de que ella también se había enamorado, esto ya no era un tonto juego o un pasatiempo para ella, no, ella empezaba a considerar el dejar a Beck, y ese era el primer paso para tener lo que quería.

Pero no era tan fácil como que ellas se gustaran y listo, Beck fuera del mapa, así no son las cosas, así no son las personas o al menos así no es Jade.

Todas las escenas de arrepentimiento, los besos rotos y las miradas culpables, esa era la presión que ejercía Tori sobre Jade por su relación con Beck mientras que él, él no se lo ponía fácil ¿Cómo? Pues fácil, con comprensión y paciencia, es decir, siendo el mejor novio que podía ¿Cómo funciona eso? Pues sencillo, aunque dudo que Beck lo sepa, pero era obvio que Jade no se sentía segura, y nada mejor para hacerla sentir mar insegura que brindandole seguridad y todo lo que quiera en una relación.

¿Aún no lo entienden? Pues es fácil, se supone que sería fácil terminar con Beck por lo que sentía por Tori, pero Beck siendo como es, le dificultaba la decisión, la hacía sentir como si cometiera un error, como si tirara a la basura una perfecta relación con el chico perfecto por lo que podía ser solo un rato de locura.

A este paso Jade jamás lo dejaría, Tori se resignaría a ser la otra y Jade... Bueno, ella se lleva la peor parte porque eso la covertiría en lo que mas detesta... Su padre.

No, Jade no haría eso, Jade es diferente, ella es autentica y es seguro que cualquier forma como lo solucione, ella me sorpendería, y aumentaria mi admiración hacia ella, me gustaría ver eso, pero no ahora, no me gustaría verla cambiar una vez mas encerrandose en ella misma, eso no fue divertido.

No me pude quedar al márgen, así que lo dispuse todo, una nueva obra, el momento especial para sacar a flote las emociones de todos tras vastidores, pero solo ellos tres no era suficiente, así que jugué una carta contra la que Jade siempre termina perdiendo, no fue fácil, pero meter a Rider Daniels en la obra tampoco fue tan complicado.

Si hay algo que Jade odia mas que sentir celos, es no poder explotar ante sus emociones ¿Cómo reclamarle a Tori por actuar con Rider? ¿Cómo dejarle las cosas claras Daniels si ni ella las tenía claras?

Quisiera decir que Jade ya no lo soportó, agarró coraje, terminó a Beck y fue a besar a Tori a mitad de la obra impactando positivamente su maestro loco adicto a los cocos, quisiera decir eso, pero eso no pasó.

Eso me hizo comenzar a odiar a Beck, él estaba cambiando a Jade, ella no lo hacía por miedo a lastimarlo y él... Bueno, su tiempo ya había acabado, y para asegurarme de ello, fue tan sencillo como un móvil perdido y una simple llamada, quizá Jade debió alertarse cuando escuchó aquella música de fondo junto al vibrar de un teléfono pero no, ella había caído en su peor error, la soberbia, porque se creía lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ser atrapada pero no lo fue, no lo fue como para no tomar precauciones ante un imprevisto.

_ ¿Jade?... ¿Tori?..._ La sala de vestuario, sus extremidades entrelazadas, la ropa floja, el cabello desarreglado y la boca de Jade recorriendo el cuello de Tori así como sus manos aferradas a su espalda por debajo de su blusa, eso fue todo lo que Beck necesitaba ver para salir del caja negra con el corazón destrozado.

Jade ya no lo quería, pero Jade no es tan mala como todos piensan, así que Jade lo siguió, sin medir las consecuencias de que ahora lastimaba su nueva relación.

_ Lo siento Beck...

_ ¿Tan siquiera sabes por qué te disculpas?...

_ No tenías que enterarte así...

_ Ah... Mejor dicho no debía enterarme ¿No lo crees?_ Beck perdiendo el control, no era común pero si era todo un espectáculo ¿Imagina perder a tu novia por otra chica?

_ No quise lastimarte Beck, solo pasó...

_ Si... Solo te besabas con ella mientras yo te tomaba los apuntes, seguramente estabas a su lado en las noches que no me contestabas los mensajes ni me cogías las llamadas y seguramente... Todo ese cuento de que Tori me quería apartar de tu lado y tu "odio" hacia ella no eran mas que una fachada ¿No es así? No la querías lejos de mí, la querías para ti_ Hay algo a lo que llamo conectar puntos, lo escuché por ahí y se trata de ligar hehos con otros, lo malo de esto es que no lo puedes hacer a futuro, no puedes saber lo que sigue o lo que viene pero, haciendolo en reversa es como una revelación milagrosa donde curiosamente te enteras de cosas que ya sabías y aveces hasta te sientes idiota por no verlo antes, seguro eso le pasa a Beck, y seguro esas lágrimas son porque ahora se da cuenta

_ Lo siento mucho Beck... Todo es mi culpa_ Y esa es la peor parte de todas, darte cuenta que tu relación se fue a la mierda y no fue tu culpa, que tú hiciste todo bien, que tú te entregaste a esa persona y ella solo te rechazó como si de un plato frío se tratara.

_ ¿Te disculpas por estar con ella?_ En ese momento, cuando todo se esta perdiendo y quieres aferrarte a lo que queda, porque estas dispuesto a perdonar, a olvidar y a superarlo, porque solo quieres escucharla decir que lo lamenta, que lo de Tori no debió pasar nunca y que jamás se repetirá, que te ama y que no quiere irse de tu lado pero... Pobre Beck, eso no va a pasar.

_ Yo solo... No quise hacerte daño_ Ese último gesto, esa última mirada y la imágen de su espalda, eso es lo último que sucederá entre ustedes, porque está claro que no es como en otras ocasiones, ella ya no mirará tu perfil de The Slap para saber a quién ves, ella ya no ahuyentará a las chicas de tu jardín, ella ya no será tu novia Beck y te das cuenta, cuan equivocados estaban todos cuando le decían a ella "Tienes suerte de tener un novio así", ahora ves la realidad, y es que tú tuviste suerte porque por ella, cualquiera sería un novio así.

Al fin, luego de casi tres años, Beck ya estaba fuera del camino y quien quedó en su lugar, no era rival como él, porque como dije antes, Beck es un chico listo, e incluso en mas de una ocasión estuvo a punto de descubrime, pero casi, nunca es suficiente.

Ahora mismo debo controlarme, porque verlas juntas en cada momento me enfurece demasiado, compartir a Jade con alguien tan común con Tori me enferma, así que debo esperar, no puedo presipitarme y actuar con las emociones a flor de piel, así que solo sonrío y les digo lo lindas que se ven juntas, fingiendo una ridícula felicidad ajena.

_ Wow, simplemente no me lo esperaba_ Robbie generalmente es un idiota, pero yo se que todos lo subestiman, él se da cuenta de lo que pasa, y no es solo Beck el que se traga la rabia mientras la nueva parejita se debora a besos.

_ Nadie lo imaginaba Rob..._ Y también es que André es muy transparente, es fácil leer el enojo en su rostro, se siente traicionado por su latina amiga pero también siente celos, por ella y de ella, porque Jade es Jade, esta claro que no lo ha superado, pero tambiénarece que comenzaba a sentir algo mas por su mejor amiga y también... Está esa expresión de coraje, porque también se siente mal por su amigo, porque odia verlo destrozado, porque él mismo renunció a Jade sin pelear por su amigo.

_ Calla inútil, no ves que aquí está el cornudo_ Como dije, subestiman a Robbie, aunque todos han dicho que todo estaba bien y que lo aceptaban, Beck solo sigue evadiendo la pregunta.

_ ¿Se habían dado cuenta que...?

_ ¿Qué cosa? Rojita

_ ¿Qué cosa de qué?

_ Tú llegaste y dijiste que... Cat ¿Tomaste tus medicinas?

_ Si... Oye Beck ¿Podemos ir a lo de la tortuga de mi hermano? No se ve muy bien y sigue quedandose atorada sobre su espalda_ Una inocente salida, solo eso era suficiente para desatar la desconfianza, aunque no era como yo lo había pensado.

La locura, es algo curioso, hay gente loca que nunca comete una locura, y gente cuerda que las hace como algo de todos los días pero, lo que yo quería no era algo sencillo, no era como pedir un sabor nuevo de helado o robar algo del almacén, para esto necesitaba a alguien completamente ahogado en la demencia y eso no era tan dificil de conseguir, quien conozca al jóven Valentine sabrá de lo que hablo, un chico enérgico e inquieto, fue en realidad un empujón tan leve el que lo llevó a la esquizofrenia.

Era algo grande, y el elegido para el rol había sido Beck, pobre Beck, después de perder a Jade ahora esto... En fin, todo parecía algo sencillo, llevar a Beck a la locura, era fácil en su situación, o así debió ser.

La es que, se dice que para caer en la locura solo se necesita un empujón pero lo que no dicen es que no todos están al borde del abismo, o que algunos intentan resistirse, así era Beck, el jodido chico bueno, de verdad me habría hecho enloqueser a mi perderlo como la mano ejecutora de no ser porque me llevó al arma perfecta.

Alguien con una mente y corazón tan frágil, alguien a quien de verdad le podía la situación, alguien con suficientes motivos como para caer en la locura con una simple brisa.

_ Me voy André, tengo algo que hacer_ Y siempre se pueden añadir mas motivos.

_ Beck ¿No crees que te ves mucho con ella? Ahora ella es la novia de Tori

_ Lo se... Lo se mejor que nadie_ Amigos de toda la vida peleando, por una chica claro está, sin embargo es curioso, en el clásico cliché ambos deberían andar detrás de la misma, no de diferentes chicas.

_ Si lastimas a Tori...

_ ¿Como ella lo hizo conmigo?

_ Superalo Beck, ya es el pasado

_ Pues superalo tú... Al menos yo si tuve a Jade...

_ Imbécil_ Contener la ira es echar un volado, no sabes si un día se acumulará y te hará explotar o si reducirá hasta desaparecer.

Ahora que tenía a André, necesitaba prepararlo todo para que saliera al pie de la letra, nada podía fallar o demorarse, Tori no será astuta o un rival formidable, pero no hay enemigo débil y darle tiempo es lo único que no me puedo permitir, se le está metiendo facilmente bajo la piel a Jade, y eso no puedo permitirmelo.

_ ¿Rider?

_ ¿Perdedor zanahoria?

_ Vaya... Eres tan genial como todos dicen...

_ Raro...

_ No, espera, esto... Es algo que puede interesarte..._ Algo muy pequeño pero muy valioso solo un dispositivo de almacenamiento de información, una tarjeta diminuta, información, particularmente conversaciones, notas, consejos, todo lo que había que saber para meterse en la relación mas linda de Hollywood Arts y como ingrediente principal, los celos.

Jade y Beck ahora eran los mejores amigos, pero eso hacía sentir tan insegura a Tori, y mas con la idea de que Jade solo estaba con ella porque Beck no la había perdonado.

Una chica tan insegura en una relación tan inestable, cargaba el arma que terminaría con todo cada vez que lloraba en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Pero no solo eso basta, menos cuando esta chica tiene alma de martir, creo que secretamente le gusta ser la victima, decir soy Tori Vega y mi novia me engaña en mis narices, pobre Tori, si supieras que Jade solo ve a Beck para prepararte una sorpresa por sus tres meses juntas, pero si lo supieras no sería sorpresa, y si lo supieras, no habrías creído en los cuentos de Daniels.

No se le puede quitar el mérito a Rider, él supo qué hacer con todo eso, supo cómo Jade había cautivado a Tori y supo aprovechar y darle lo que Jade no le dió.

Seguramente pensarán, ella debe ser idiota por creer en ese patán, pero esa era su mejor arma, mostrarse como un alma torturada que ha sido tan lastimada en el pasado y que por ello le cuesta valorar y confiar en los demás pero que contigo se ilumina su mundo... Dirán que es basura, dirán que es absurdo, pero estoy segura que el 99% de las personas se ha dejado convencer por alguien así.

Tori no fue tan mala como pudo serlo, en serio, decirle que no a Rider cuando su relación pintaba tan mal, eso es estar enamorada, lástima, que la vida es tan subjetiva y la verdad para las personas es solo lo que ellos ven.

_ Vega... Debí saberlo... Soy una idiota...

_ No, espera Jade esto...

_ Ya, no soy nadie para juzgarte solo... Olvidalo... Ni siquiera lo vale...

_ ¡No! Jade, te amo_ Por un segundo, cuando Jade la miró, sentí la derrota, iba a perdonarla, iba a aceptarla pero una vez mas, Rider se lució abrazando a Tori por la cintura y Beck, como buen chico, sustuvo a Jade.

_ Mentirosa... Beck... Quiero irme a mi casa..._ Así de fácil no podía ser, Tori no se rendiría así que este era el momento para sacarla definitivamente, su muerte ya la esperaba en casa.

_ André... No creerás lo que pasó hoy...

_ Y tú no creerás lo que va a pasar..._ Titular en los diarios, chica asesinada en un crimen pasional por su mejor amigo antes de que este se suicidara junto a ella, los señores Vega como de costumbre no estaban, cuando Trina llegó por la noche lo único que encontró fueron dos cuerpos, una pistola y una nota... "Ahora es solo mía"... Bastante desquiciado si me preguntan.

Jade no es tonta, ella no se cree eso de las coincidencias, menos cuando encontró la tarjeta entre las cosas de Daniels cuando decidió vengarse destruyendolas, tampoco fue como para ignorarse todos los anónimos y correos que le llegaron a André y a Tori ¿Creían que era coincidencia? Como dije, la locura siempre necesita un empujón.

_ Esto es demasiado, necesitas ayuda... No puedo creer que planearas todo esto por mi...

_ Ya no hay pruebas de ello Jade, la información ha sido borrada y el caso está resuelto con André muerto igual que Tori...

_ Eres un loco... Sinjin...

_ Tú eres demasiado para ellos...

_ ¡¿Quién mierda eres para decir eso?! ¡Yo amaba a Tori!

_ Yo no la manipule Jade, si ella te engaño fue porque ella lo quiso y yo... Ya puedo irme, adiós Jade_ El cierre perfecto, con la pistola en la cien se voló los cesos, me habría gustado verlo, un chico muy raro, con una extraña obsesión, de mucha ayuda.

¿Por qué tanto rollo para tener a Jade? ¿Ella valía tantas vidas arruinadas? Si, lo valía y mas ahora, porque cualquiera se hubiera deshecho al rodearse con tres muertes, pero no ella, ella solo se hizo mas fuerte después de todo no era su primera vez en ver la muerte

Pensarán que ese no puede ser el final, también se preguntarán quién diablos soy yo, la mente maestra detrás de esta trágica puesta en escena.

¿Quién soy yo como para afirmar que ahora Jade vendrá a mi?

_ Gracias por estar para mí..._ Soy la única persona que no tiene que ir detrás de Jade como un perro faldero, a diferencia de Beck y Tori, que tuvieron que esforzarse montandole un circo para acercarse a ella, yo no, yo soy diferente, porque Jade viene a mí.

_ Te quiero... Mucho..._ Porque yo puedo abrazarla cuando me plazca, no tengo que pedirselo ni hacerle favores, soy quien estuvo con ella cuando sus padres se divorciaron, cuando su madre se suicidó, en todas sus rupturas con Beck e incluso en sue peleas con Tori, yo conozco la historia de cada una de sus cicatrices y he lamido sus heridas para sanarlas, porque yo tengo ese privilegio sobre los demás, yo puedo ver a Jade en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos.

_ Yo también... Cat_ Y ahora que Beck es irrelevante y que Tori ya solo está en el pasado... Ahora puedo decirlo con seguridad aunque así siempre ha sido, Jade es mía... Solo mía...

Jade... La de cosas que he hecho por ti, la de gente que ha tenido que sufrir pero, no me culpen, yo no podía compartirla, con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia y menos con la idiota de su madre que no la comprendía y quería cambiarla, o el ausente de su padre que no se molesta en atenderla; no me rendiría jamás después de todo lo que hice, no después de que mis padres pensaran que era enfermo, no después de tener que volver loco a mi hermano para que me dejaran en paz.

Pero no es solo mi culpa, yo intenté parar, lo juro, cuando ella volvió con Beck pensé que tal vez se merecían ser felices juntos, además que me conseguí a Sam para distraer mi mente de todos esos besos que se daban pero... Jade no podía mantenerse fuera de esto, ella tenía que llegar y hacerme sentir esos horribles celos, esa fue la primera y la última vez que actué con las emociones al mil, porque fue buena idea usar a Freddie, y que Sam usara a Robbie era tan predecible, lo que no salió bien, fue que tuve que deshacerme de Sam, descuiden, no resultó herida, en realidad fue algo tan circunstancial como que su hermana Melani se mudara a Seatle y ella no pudiera dejarla sola... Eso fue bueno porque yo pensé en cortar los frenos de su motocicleta, he estado practicando para que no se note que fueron cortados, en fin, así fue mejor, una muerte mas solo haría las cosas sospechosas.

¿Lo que sigue? Bueno, ya no habrá muertes, ya no habrá victimas, porque ahora soy la única a su lado, ya no le interesa Beck y menos ahora que van a distintas universidades, yo la he seguido, vivimos en el mismo apartamento, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y aunque ha sido larga la espera, parece que Jade ya superó lo de Tori y comienza a notarme.

_ Jade ¿Que piensas de mi cabello?

_ Me gusta ¿No era ese tu tono natural?

_ Si, mañana tengo una cita con un productor importante pero, Mr Purple dice que así me tomarán mas en serio y que me veo mas linda... Aunque dice que de rojo me veo deliciosa ajajajaja ¿Crees que este vestido se me ve bien?_ Es así como lo se, provocando que me vea con preguntas inocentes, hace mucho que veo como se le ha terminado el amor fraternal y comienza a avivarse la lujuria en su mirada pero con eso no basta.

_ Supongo... Que si...

_ Es muy guapo..._ Y qué mejor para provocarla que los celos.

_ En realidad... No creo que sea buena idea, es decir, tienes uns gran voz Cat, es mejor que vean eso y no lo sexy que eres_ Con que sexy

_ Jade... ¿Y si no les gusta mi voz?_ Lo mejor es que ahora no debo temer de que Jade me grite por abrazarla, ahora me deja hacerlo a cada rato, y sentarme en sus piernas es como un bono extra del tiempo.

_ Les gustará, no hay duda_ Estar tan cerca de ella, tanto que con un solo movimiento podría hacer lo que me muero por hacer pero, no lo haré, no, ella debe venir a mi.

_ A ti... ¿Te gusta? Jade..._ Ella ya no va a controlarse, lo desea, me desea y no solo eso, porque si Jade lo hace, si Jade me besa, si ella viene a mi, significa que es lo que ella quiere, lo que yo quiero, desde hace tanto.

_ La amo..._ Y al fin, el tan esperado momento ha llegado, y lo que siento de su parte no es lujuria, no es deseo, no es solo la pasión del momento, ella lo hace con dulzura, ella lo hace con cariño pero principalmente, lo hace con amor.

_ Jade... Yo..._ Pero eso no basta, necesito que lo diga.

_ Cat... Tengo un grave problema... Me enamoré de ti...

_ Jade...

_ No se desde cuándo, es decir, siempre has estado a mi lado y siempre... No lo se, siempre te había visto como a una niña pero ahora... Es extraño todo lo que sentí al besarte... Fue diferente a todo...

_ ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

_ Las veces que quieras...

_ Jade... ¿Qué es lo que pretendes decir?

_ Digo que... Ahora, quizá nos besemos a menudo, que tú no puedes salir de manera romántica con nadie mas que conmigo y yo tampoco lo haré, que quizá ya no sea tan molesto para mi que me abraces o te aferres a mi brazo en público y que... Quizá deberíamos pensar en deshacernos de tu cama porque igual nunca la usas

_ Eso suena como a ser novias...

_ Pues eso vamos a ser Cat... Bueno, si tú quieres...

_ Yei_ Quien dijo que el crimen no paga, era solo un idiota.

...

...

...

...

Bueno, espero que les gustara, la verdad es que no se, siento que Cat como la pura e inocente es aburrido y, en lo personal me gusta pensar que es un poco mala como se ve a veces en la serie, y otro gusto para mi pues es imaginar a Ariana Grande en un papel de villana, creo que le quedaría increíble y... Solo lamento haber matado a Tori en este fic pero, ella ya ha disfrutado mucho a Jade en muchas historias, en fin, si no les gustó o no, pues me gustaría saber por qué, y si lo que no les gustó fue el Cade, pues de rato voy a subir un Jori que es continuación del otro que tenía.


End file.
